hack In the Case of Chris Marakon
by SuNaginata
Summary: Chris was playing a game, The World, with his friends. But when one falls into a coma when attacked by a vicious monster with unreal stats, it's up to him and a posse of others to fix the problems. R&R, you communists! :-)
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello hello! Once again, I'll be listing music for this fic, so I'd appreciate some people to play the specified music if they have it! It'll be listed in parentheses, like so. 

(Artist – Title) ß-------------- Like that! 

Well, sit back, and enjoy my fic. And the first chapter will be the main character's point of view, but from then on, it'll be third person unless I state otherwise! And, even though this is a .hack fic, I'll be using songs not indigenous to the series, as well as .hack tracks. Here we go! 

(Naruto – Wind)

They say to keep your friends close.      But what if you can't? What if you're close only through the net…? It happened last night. I was playing an online game with my friend Ryan. 'The World', as it was called, was all the rage the world over. We thought it was just a game, there for our amusement. What those… bastards at CC Corporation never told us was there was a virus in the system, the Deadly Flash from 2003. You know, the one that killed 7 people by affecting their brain cells or something. I have no idea. But, after last night, I knew that something was hidden. Two kids MY age were put into comas in Japan. Tomonari Kasumi and Yasuhiko Haramura. They were both put into comas after playing 'The World'. And they weren't the only ones… Ryan… was the newest... comatose person.

---------------------------------------

*   (A/N – An asterisk means to stop the music!)

(Trigun – Blue Funk)

The night before…

I logged into the world. I never bothered figuring a good name for myself out. 'Chris', like my real life name was fine for me. I was a Blademaster, wearing regular everyday street clothes. I had been sent an e-mail from my friend Kelly, who gave me the Tenkafuubu Sword, saying she didn't need it. She WAS a Wavemaster, after all. But, it was a little strange to have a level 40 Sword, as I was level 1 myself. I felt kind of proud, to be honest. Balmung, one of the most famous players, had this exact same sword. Maybe our paths would cross one day. Naw, it'd never happen. I checked my e-mail again, the one from Ryan. He said he would meet me and Kelly in Dun Lorieag, the Theta Server Root Town. I thought about going to the Item Shop to buy supplies, when I heard a familiar voice, that of Kelly's. "Chris! Change of plans! We need to meet Ryan at this Dungeon: Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!" Kelly ran up to me. She had an embroidered purple robe on, and she held a staff that curled up at the top. She smiled, and pointed to the Chaos Gate. "Come on!!" I sent her a Flash Mail, and she joined my party. She was a nice level 7, compared to my level 1. We went to Mac Anu, the Delta Server Town, and from there, to the Keywords Ryan gave us.

*

(.hack//Sign – The World)

            The dungeon was a Cathedral. I wondered what kind of sacrilege decided to make the Cathdral an evil place. We walked in. Ryan was fighting off an evil monster. "Ryan!" I yelled. "What the hell is a monster like that doing here!" I was confused. The monster was looked like a bunch of sticks made into a vague image of a person, and it held a red wand. "Ryan! Suvi Lei!" Kelly casted a paralyzing spell on the Monster, named Skeith. The spell had no effect, but it did do one thing… Get the demon pissed. It shaped its arm into a green and blue gun, and aimed at Kelly. It shot a crossing beam at her. "Kelly!" Ryan jumped in the way of it. A yellow sphere surrounded him. "G-get out of here…. Chris! Take Kelly and Gate Out…" Ryan disappeared. The only thing that was left were his Twin Blade Daggers, the Golden Yasha. I picked them up, and instead of running, I stayed to fight. That bastard wouldn't get away with this… But he did, because Kelly pushed me out of the Cathedral, and forced me to Gate Out.

----------

            I had no idea of what happened. Or why it did. But, I called Ryan's house, and his family told me that he was sent to the hospital. A coma, they said, from epilepsy. But, I knew differently. Skeith… I was going to delve into this, and figure out a way to get Ryan out of the coma.


	2. Player Killers and Possessed Killers

A/N: Yo! How'd you all like the prologue? If anybody reviewed, I'd be very happy, and I'd exempt you from my 'Everyone-is-a-commie' list! If you're not a Commie, then review! 

            Chris walked out of his trashed up room. He figured he'd go for a walk, and then get Kelly to sign onto the World and help him join his quest. He slammed the front door on his way out. It was the way he let his older brother know he was going out. His older brother, Taro, was the family's lifeline. He was 25 years old, and held down 3 jobs to make sure he and Chris could keep the house. And he always managed to keep food on the table. 

(FLCL – Crazy Sunshine)

            Chris went out to eat lunch. Little did he know, Kelly was in the world, dealing with a common scum: a Player Killer. 

Chapter 1: Player Killers and a Possessed Killer

-----------------

            "What do you want with me?" Kelly asked the player, a Twin Blade named Iyakao. "Nothing… except your items and money…" The obvious thief sputtered. "Tch... Jerk." Kelly casted Suvi Lei on the thief, and then a barrage of Spells. "Ani Zot! Juk Kruz! Vak Rom!" She began to walk away, but before she knew it, the Twin Blade got behind her and stuck his blades to her neck. "You have one more chance." Kelly Gated Out before he could slash.

*

------------------

(Amuro Namie – DRIVE)

            Chris had just finished his meal, and walked into the shopping district. He saw an ad for The World posted in front of the CC Corp. Outlet Mall. 

If you're a newbie to the World, or just want to make friends,

This dungeon is the place for you! You're bound to meet people just like you!

Come to Epsilon: Boundless Organ Market Sanctum!

            "Hmmm…" Chris thought. "That level sounds dangerous… and also very suspicious…"

---------------

Meanwhile… in the deepest, darkest reaches of The World… Morganna had taken hold of a new slave… 

*

(Tenchi Muyo – Tokimi IS Watching)

            "Skeith.. You've done well. This boy shows potential." Morganna's voice bellowed. "Boy, Ryan. I command you, awaken in real life, and slaughter every being. Can you do that?" Ryan nodded. "Yes, Lady Morganna." Morganna smiled evilly. "Can you kill your family and friends?" Ryan nodded. "Yes… Lady Morganna." Morganna cackled. "Good! Now, when I chant this spell, you will wake up, but I will be instilled in your mind, to guide you, and give words of wisdom! Wake up, profess the Epitaph of Twilight, and carry out your mission!" Morganna formed her hands into a prayer-fold. "Der Halbdunkel Drache wird nicht mehr sein! Steigen, jung Ryan, und meine Befehle erfüllt! Halten Sie nicht auf, bis Sie den populus zerstört haben!" Ryan woke up in real life, and chanted the Epitaph of Twilight:

Yet to return, the shadowed one   
who quests for the Twilight Dragon  
Rumbles the dark hearth   
And Helba, Queen of the Dark, has raised finally her army.  
Apeiron, King of Light, beckons...  
At the base of the rainbow doth they meet.  
Against the abominable "wave" together they fight.  
Alba's lake boils  
Light's great tree doth fall  
Power - all now to droplets turned in the   
temple of Arche Koeln  
Returns to nothing, this world of shadowless ones.  
Never to return, the shadowed one,  
who quests for the Twilight Dragon.  
The daughter that waited for the shadows repeated,  
"For sure... For sure I will return."  
But the girl did not know...  
The truth that waited at the end of the journey.  
After the stars doth cross the heavens,  
The sky in the East doth darken, and air doth fill with mourning,  
From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the Wave comes.  
Riding the wake is Skeith, the Shadow of Death, to drown all that stands.  
Mirage of Deceit Innis, betrays all with a flawed image, and did aid the Wave.  
By the power of Magus, a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens, and creates a new Wave.  
With the Wave Fidchell, the power to tell the dark future: hope Darkens, sadness and despair rules.  
Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave.  
Macha seduces with the sweet trap.  
The Wave reaches it's pinnacle, and escape can none.  
Tarvos still returns with more cruelty to punish and destroy.  
And with the turbulent destruction,  
After the wave, only a void remains  
And from deep within the void  
Arrives Corbenik  
The Wave sours and shrouds the eyes.  
No means to fight an omnipresent force,  
The shadowless ones just grieve.  
Why must it be a Wave?  
Divide, if it would just...  
Then retaliate, we may.  
When the finger points to the,  
yonder moon, the fool will not look at the fingertip.  
The whole cannot be changed;  
we have already lost that chance.  
Because the time left to us was short,  
we were mistaken in our path.  
But now do we realize,  
we should change not the whole,  
But the parts…

He then got up, and looked around. He was alive! Then, a stinging sensation went through his head. _Wake Up! Carry out your mission!_ His eyes grew dim. He took a glass bottle of medicine from the person opposite his bed, and broke it. He got ready to kill the elderly woman, but stopped himself. _N-NO! I-it's not right!_ "Eh, old bag won't have much longer to live anyways." The puppet-like Ryan said, scratching his black hair. He ran out of the room. A nurse screamed.

*

----------------

Kelly walked into the mall. All of a sudden, a siren blared, followed by a warning over a citywide PA system. "ATTENTION! This is not a test! A killer is in the area. He is currently on a rampage in the Village Care Hospice!" Kelly dropped her CD player. "Everyone, stay alert, and do not go outside unless it is absolutely necessary! Keep all doors and windows locked! I pray for your safety!" 

(Trigun – Nerve Rack)

Kelly gasped. "T-that's where Ryan is! I have to go there!" She turned around, but a security guard was in her way. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you out by yourself!" Kelly pushed him out of the way. "Sorry, nothing personal!"

------------------

Chris also heard the announcement and made a mad dash for the Hospice. He walked in. It was a scene from a horror movie. No life. Everyone was… dead. Except for the terminally ill and elderly, everyone was gone. "Chris!" Kelly ran up to him. "There's gonna be hell to pay when I find this killer, especially if he took out Ryan." Chris said. The hospital smelled like fresh blood. 

*

(Final Fantasy VIII – Compression of Time)

Ryan walked around a corner, covered in blood. "Come, friend, and join Morganna in THETA CHOSEN HOPELESS NOTHINGNESS!" Chris and Kelly both recognized this as a Keyword. "I am an apprentice of the Terror of Death, Skeith! I shall slaughter you!" Ryan yelled. He lunged at Chris, who held him back with both arms. Ryan eased one arm, then pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and slashed Chris's shoulder. "Agh!" Chris yelled as the searing pain went through his body. Chris turned Ryan around, and pushed him into a wall. Kelly ran up to him. "Ryan! SNAP OUT OF THIS!" Kelly slapped him. "So, you'd be so bold as to hit your own friend." Ryan said. Kelly's eyes widened. 

*

(.hack//Liminality – Thousand Night)   

"I'm so bold? I'M SO BOLD TO HIT YOU!?" Kelly pushed him into a wall. "You have some right to say that, Ryan! You killed all those people, and you have the right to say that?!" Kelly punched him. HARD. In the cheek. Ryan woke up. "W-what's going on?" Ryan looked around. "Why's it so... quiet?" Ryan remembered what he did. "I.. killed everyone. I remember… I was controlled by… Morganna… And although I'm out of her reach for now, she may pull me back into a coma, and take over again. Chris, Kelly, I want you to promise me this. Whether we're in real life or 'The World', if I try to kill you, or anyone else, then I want you to kill me…" Ryan's eyes closed. He was back into his coma. Chris and Kelly both helped each other carry their friend to the bed, tears in their eyes. "Ryan…" Kelly said. "We will help you. We promise." 

Next Episode Preivew:

Chris: So… You're probably sick of us by now! But, we meet up with some interesting characters next episode! Kite, BlackRose, and Gardenia! 

Kelly: And that evil PK is back also!

Morganna: And it's not a complete chapter unless I make an appearance!

Chris and Kelly: Actually, the chapter's are better off without you. 

Morganna: Little shits. Next Chapter:

                                            Convention

Mistral: Yeah! The gang's all here! :-D


	3. Convention

A/N: At least I got a review! Ma- I MEAN, The Dark Hero of Time is not a communist! And if someone reviewed after I checked it, you're no commie either!

            Morganna was upset about her slave's failure. "Ryan! You've disappointed me!" Ryan looked up at her. "I'm not your slave! I refuse to work for you!" Morganna sent a surge through his body. "I'm afraid you have no choice." His eyes grew dim. "I won't fail you again." A smirk appeared on Morganna's face. "Good. Now, I need for you to go and Data Drain all the people meeting at the convention in Boundless Organ Market Sanctum in Epsilon Server. But first, I must give you a new uniform…" Morganna casted a spell on Ryan, and his street clothes became a black ninja robe. "Add this touch…" She casted another spell, and a black hood concealed his head, revealing only his eyes. He also gained black Twin Blades, the Ultimate Blades, the Last Betrayal. "And this bracelet will allow you to Data Drain. "Now go, and do not fail me!"

Chapter 2: Convention!

Chris and Kelly walked into the Character Convention. They figured if they were going to tackle that Keyword, they would have to gain some allies. "Well, Let's go find some friends!" Kelly said, and ran off. 

----------------------

            "Wow! There's lots of people here, Kite!" A girl with pink hair and a sword said. A boy in red turned and nodded. "We should find some allies that have the same problem as us." All of a sudden, music from an old anime began to play. 

(Ranma ½ - Equal Romance)

            "Welcome!" A system administrator yelled. Kite and BlackRose turned around and looked at him. "Have fun!" The audience fell anime-style. An ironclad Heavy Axeman ran up to BlackRose. "She of fair skin! Have we found any allies?" BlackRose knocked Piros over. "I told you not to call me that!" Piros sweatdropped. "U-understood, Lady BlackRose." Kelly ran up to the group. "Hi! Me and my friend are looking to go to a dangerous dungeon to save our comatose friend…" Piros looked down at her. "And may we ask what dungeon it is, She of Good Hearts?" Kelly nodded. "Theta, Chosen, Hopeless, Nothingness." Piros and BlackRose gasped. "That's where were off to! Of course we'll help you!"

*Kelly received Piro's, Kite's, and BlackRose's member addresses!*

            "Awesome!" Chris said when he heard the news. It wasn't time for partying just yet, because a scream blurted through the dungeon.

*

(Suikoden III – Destroyed by Fire)

            "H-help!" A red headed girl named Emai Li was being held at knifepoint by a Twin Blade. It was Iyakao. "Give me your items!" Emai Li's partner, Yuna Messina, slashed at Iyakao. Iyakao fought back. However, their fight was interrupted by a black robed ninja. He swooped down, and just barely missed Iyakao's neck. "I will kill you in the name of Morganna!"

*

(Final Fantasy VI - Atma)

            "That's Ryan!" Chris yelled. They began to run towards the scene, but a barrier came around Ryan and his hostages. However, help was on the way. "You should be a bit nicer to the lady!" A samurai named Sanjuro cut through the barrier, followed by a green haired Twin Blade named Natsume, and a Wavemaster named Mistral and a Long Arm named Gardenia. They all used unique attacks, each from their classes, which allowed Emai Li to break free. "Repulse Cage!" Emai Li yelled, slashing the Twin Blade with her spear. Yuna Messina ran up and yelled, "Staccato!" She slashed at Ryan many times, causing severe damage to him. Iyakao did the same. Ryan held out his arm, and made the same Data Drain gun that took him out not too long ago. "2128 DRAIN!" He shot at the System Administrator, causing him to disappear. "Another coma. Heh heh heh." Chris broke through the barrier by slashing at it with Tenkafuubu. 

*

(Namie Amuro – Put 'Em Up)

Chris lunged at Ryan, who parried with the black Twin Blades. "Rue Revolver!" Chris slashed at Ryan. "Kelly, Mistral, back me!" Chris said. "Yeah! I got your back!" Kelly said. "Suvi Lei!" She casted a paralyzing spell on Ryan, who felt the full effects of it. He couldn't move. "Rig Seam!" Mistral casted a regeneration spell on Chris. "Ryan! Take these!" Chris forced the Golden Yasha to Ryan. Ryan stared at them. "These… my… Twin Blades…" He felt the sharp pain through his back again, and Gated Out. He left the Yasha behind. Of course, there was something different about them, now. They had the visages of Chris and Kelly on them.

-----------------------------

Chris had successfully made friends with Emai Li, Yuna Messina, Iyakao, Natsume, Sanjuro, Gardenia, and Mistral. They were ready to make a venture to Theta: Chosen Hopeless Nothingness. Chris and Kelly benefited from the battle, also. They were now levels 19 and 24, respectively.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, Helba was making conversation with her partner, Otsego. Otsego was a level 25 Twin Blade. However, he hacked his Spiral Edge Blade to make it have four level 4 spells and four level 2 summon spells. "Helba, should I follow those kids you've been following around?" Otsego asked. "We'll see… Yes. Follow them, do not let any of them be Data Drained By Skeith. I'll also be there. After the battle, you will give Kite your Member Address." Helba said.

            "And? What about you?" Otsego asked. "Aren't you gonna give yours to them?" Helba scoffed. "No, that PIGHEADED Lios will try to delete my character if he can hack into one of their character data-files and find my Member Address. You're not as well-known as me, so he won't go after you." Helba said. "Now, let's go."

--------------------------

Next Episode Preview:

Kite: We go to challenge Skeith.

Morganna: He's not gonna go easy on you little pukes.

BlackRose: Just like we're not gonna go easy on it!

Helba: Next Episode:

                                        Data Drain's a Bitch

Possessed Ryan: Skeith is one bad Mother-

Yuna Messina: Shut your mouth!

A/N: Sorry all you Helba fanboys, but my friend made a LOVAH for her!


	4. Data Drain's A Bitch

A/N: I hope you like the story so far! I forgot the Disclaimers, so….. hack doesn't belong to me! Believe me, this fic would be part of project Hack if it did!

A car drove down the night road, inside there was a woman bobbing her head to the music. Her name: Rayne Valley. She was heading home to delve into a mystery in an online game: The World. She was a junior in High School, a friend to all. She lived alone, she had no known family. She was found abandoned in a truck alongside a road 16 years before.

(Cowboy Bebop – COSMIC DARE)

She continued to speed down the road. Her boyfriend was Data Drained by an evil thing that, according to a surviving party member, looked like 5 pieces of shit merged into a person carrying a red wand. "Anything goes, in this cosmic dare. Anything goes, so take care." Rayne sang. She pulled into her apartment parking space. She walked up to the door, and a screen came up. "Please type in your pass code." A mini keyboard came out from underneath the screen. "4…5…2…G…7…F…?…@...Enter!" Rayne carefully copied the code from her student planner.

*

(Trigun – Cynical Pink)

"Ack!" Rayne tripped up the stairs. "Inner Blonde, 1, Rayne Valley, The big nada." Rayne walked into her apartment. She turned on her ALTIMIT desktop, and logged into The World. Her name: Sakuya. Her class: Wavemaster. When she logged in, however, there was a nasty surprise waiting for her. 

Chapter 3: Data Drain's a Bitch

*

(FLCL – Stalker)

When Sakuya logged in, she was in what was called a 'Flat Stage.' In it, a yellow-clad System Administrator was waiting. His name was Canji. "You are Sakuya, real name Rayne Julia Valley, correct?" Rayne simple nodded. "You've been snooping around in business not meant to be discovered by normal players. In regard to helping the comatose victims…"

            "…You're doing nothing about it, so I decided that if you High-and-Mighty Admins ain't gonna do anything about it, I AM! My boyfriend's still in the hospital!" Rayne finished the statement. "You're nothing but freaks if you let the coma victims rot in the hospital!" Canji scoffed. "Hmph, people wouldn't get hurt if you people didn't inquire about the coma victims." Canji held up his hand. "To prevent you from snooping, I'll delete you now." Sakuya casted Suvi Lei on the Administrator. He was frozen in place, easy to kill. "Now you know not to pick a fight with a girl on a mission. Especially one who's living off of day old coffee and candy." Canji was confused. "Why didn't you kill me..?" Sakuya got in his face. "Because I'd be just like you bastards." And with that, she logged out. From Dun Lorieag, she went to Chosen Hopeless Nothingness. 

---------------------------

*

(FLCL - Flame)

            Sakuya knew that it'd be a dangerous mission, her being a long Wavemaster, but she followed a group of parties. One party consisted of a kid in red, a girl in skimpy armor, and a Wavemaster with pink hair, wearing white robes. Another consisted of a brown haired Blademaster wearing street clothes, a female Wavemaster in purple robes, and a female Long Arm in Crimson. The next party consisted of a female Twin Blade in green, a male Twin Blade in black, and a Heavy Axeman In heavy green armor. The next party consisted of a female blonde Long Arm in white, a samurai with a patch over his left eye, and a female Twin Blade in green. The final group was only of two members, a purple cat player character, and a male Wavemaster in gray. "I'll go ask if I can join their party. Hey! – Sakuya looked at the cat player's name, Mia. – Mia! I'm after Skeith as well, can I join your party?" Sakuya gave Mia the puppy-dog pout. Mia groaned. "Give me your Member Address…" Sakuya gave her address to Mia, and Mia sent the invitation Flash Mail, which stated: "You better not screw up." Sakuya quickly joined Mia's party. They ventured into the dungeon. 

------------------------------

(Trigun – Yellow Alert)

            "RUN!" Kite yelled. A swarm of Mu Guardians was right on the small army's heels. "Let me handle this!" Yuna Messina yelled. "Tiger Claws!" She damaged about 20 of the apparent thousands that were there, and Kite saw the Protect Break. "Drain Arc!" Kite turned all of the Guardians that Yuna hit into helpless Bats. Iyakao ran up and dispatched them with another hit of Tiger Claws, which also set more of the Mu Guardians and Menhirs up for Data Drain. Kite used Drain Arc again. Unfortunately, it backfired, and casted Suvi Lei on everyone, which allowed for the remaining Guardians to attack unhindered. 

*

(Outlaw Star - Future)

"Wait a second." Otsego appeared, and casted OrbiAniDon, which took out all of the monsters. He then used Antidotes to heal the paralysis victims. "Who's that? A friend of yours, Kite?" Emai Li asked. Kite shook his head. "No idea." The hacker swooped down. He had spiked up brown hair, and wore a green shirt and black jeans. "Yeah, my name's Otsego, the partner of Helba, and I wanna help you. Here's my Address." 

*Kite received Otsego's Member Address!*

------------------

            The group was on B5, staring at the purple flames in front of the doorway. Chris's camera detected something, moving among the walls. A human. "Guys, there's something here! You all go on ahead, and I'll stay behind and fight!" Emai Li and Kelly walked beside him. "You're a goner without support. We'll have revenge for our loved ones soon enough, but you need our help more than anything."

*

(FLCL - Stalker)

            Ryan swooped down, and just barely missed Kelly's neck. Chris quickly parried Ryan, and struck at him with the hilt of Tenkafuubu. Ryan ran behind Chris; Morganna must have beefed up his character, his speed was so unreal. Ryan said two words: "TIGER CLAWS!" Chris suffered 500 HP worth of damage each hit, causing him to die. Emai Li got behind Ryan and used Repulse Cage on him. The puppet wasn't affected, but instead casted Evil Twin on Emai Li, killing her. "Now, for you." He turned, and began to charge up the Data Drain. Kelly walked up to him. "Ryan… it's me, Kelly… Kelly Paralay! We were best friends…. Don't you remember?" Ryan scoffed. "I have no friends, I'm only here to serve Morganna!" 

*

(Chrono Cross – Star-Stealing Girl)

Kelly stared, tears forming in her eyes. "Ryan, I was afraid to tell you this… I couldn't. It was so hard to watch you date other girls… I couldn't bear it… Because… I love you." Kelly said. "Ryan! I love you, and I want for you to stop! Please…. I don't wanna have to do this…." Kelly began to charge up a spell, the legendary Apocalypse Spell. Ryan scoffed. "What will you do? You'll actually shoot me with the thing? Some kind of lo-URGH!" Emai Li had stabbed him in the back with her spear. Kelly had secretly casted Rip Maen on both Chris and Emai Li, reviving them. Ryan was defeated. At least that's what they thought… He rose up, and disappeared… "Damn… DAMN YOU, MORGANNA!!" Kelly yelled, tears flowing down her face.

-------------------------------------------------------

*

(FLCL – Stalker)

Meanwhile, Kite and the others were having a hard time with Skeith. He had killed everyone at least once. Even though he was Data Drained, he was still not out. He continued to mercilessly slaughter the .hackers. BlackRose unleashed a quick Hayabusa, and then was hit. "BlackRose!" Mia yelled, as she too was killed. Kite casted Juk Kruz on Skeith, only to be killed. Yuna Messina casted Rip Maen on all of them, just before she too was killed. "Hark! She of hacked skill…" Piros was cut short as he too was killed. Rayne smiled in real life, and then frowned as Sakuya was killed. They were all revived thanks to Otsego's hacked magic, and he was quick enough with it that he could also unleash a Staccato before being killed. "Otsego!" Elk yelled. Otsego was in a one-man party, seemingly. But, why wasn't his character data disappearing…? 

*

(FLCL – Last Dinosaur)

"Now! I've hacked into Skeith, making him unable to move!" Helba yelled. She followed up by reviving the dead Otsego. "Everyone! Take him out! Use your strongest skills!" Helba restored all their original stats. "Twin Blades, all of you use your strongest skills, and then the Blademasters, followed by Heavy Blades, Long Arms, and Heavy Axemen, and finally, Wavemasters!" The Twin Blades ran up to the Phase, and yelled, "Group Tiger Claws!" The Blademaster (Mia) followed by using Revolver. A flurry of characters ran up to take a whack at Skeith. 

"Repulse Cage!"

"Brandish!"

"Ganz Maxima!"

Skeith groaned in pain, and disintegrated. The celebration was short, however. When Skeith's remains hit the ground, a new enemy came out… It was HUGE. It looked like a skull, and it had purple tentacles sprouting out of everywhere. Helba stared at it. "Cubia…" She Gated Out everyone before Cubia could attack.

-----------------------

*

(FLCL – Flame)

"Damn it… Damn that Morganna…" Kelly sobbed. "I thought for sure that we'd save him… Dammit!" Kelly yelled. "Hey, Chris, Emai Li, I'm gonna log off. I need to be alone for a bit…" Kelly Gated Out. Chris and Emai Li followed.

----------------------------

Next Episode Preview:

Aki Michiru: Tch, great. Is it already time for me to save your sorry asses?

Chris: Oh, great, let me guess, Author Chris, this snob joins us?

Me: Yup, that's about it.

Kelly: Yeah, another girl! 

Piros: We're outdated! We're drowning in girls.

Iyakao: And that's a bad thing?

Morganna: God damn it, you kids can't just mind your own business, can you?

Innis: You really think they'll leave us alone?

Magus: Really.

Fidchell: It's part of the plot.

Gorre (Magic Tolerant Side): Yeah.

Gorre (Physical Tolerant Side): Yeah.

Mia: For some reason, I feel the urge to agree. Sigh… Whatever, I guess.

Tarvos: Come on, why do I have to be the Seventh Phase?

Corbinek: I have no idea.

Morganna: It's not my fault this game's creator was a Crackpot Kraut who loved old legends….

Kelly: I take offense to that! I'm of German Ancestry

Morganna: Good. 

Next Episode: 

                                        Aki Michiru, Resident Snot

Morganna: *is hit in the back of the head* Ouch! Why'd you throw that?! *sees Kelly without a shoe* 

Kelly: Revenge, hahaha.


	5. Aki Michiru, Resident Snot

A/N: Yeah! Time for a character-specific POV chapter! This time, we take a look inside many of the character's heads!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            (.hack//SIGN – Gentle Twilight)

I couldn't eat. I couldn't concentrate… Ryan was slipping away, it seemed. I couldn't take it. I sat down on a rock by the beach. I could feel the gentle autumn breeze grazing my blonde hair. I wanted for the wind to stop… I just couldn't take it. Life just couldn't and wouldn't go my way. If there was a God, he just wasn't helping me out. While I was lost in thought, someone sat down beside me. The girl had a fishnet shirt on, with a black T-shirt underneath. She wore baggy black jeans with chains on them, and she had black hair with red streaks on the side. She looked at me. "What's the matter?" I shook my head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

            "Suit yourself." The girl began to get up. "My name's Nina, and I heard that you helped to fend off Skeith." I turned around. "How do you know about Skeith?" Nina looked at me. "Shut up and let me talk. My step-brother is in a coma, and I wanna help him… But I need a hook up to the .hackers, so I want you to meet me in Mac Anu in the world. My character name is Aki Michiru." I turned around, and she was gone.

--------------------------

Chapter 4: Aki Michiru, Resident Snot

(This is in Ryan's POV)

*

(Cowboy Bebop - Rain)

            "Where am I?" I wondered. I had no idea who I was. I held up the blades in my hands. They were a shade of silver, unlike that I'd ever seen before. I remembered two things: I was inside a computer game, and I was 14 years old. I had no idea what to do, except explore the place I was in.

--------------------------

(Emai Li's POV)

            I hoped I could help Kelly. The way I could is to gather clues and possibly find Ryan's whereabouts. I didn't have to look too far, because a boy in street clothes walked up to me. First hint off. He had twin blades. Second hint off. He had short, gelled black hair. Third strike, it's out! The boy was Ryan. He looked at me. "Excuse me, but… I can't remember who I am…" I gave him my member address, and let him join my party. Then, I e-mailed Kelly, with the news. She came to my party.

----------------------

(Nina's POV)

*

(FLCL – Funny Bunny)

            I walked down the street, alone. I walked into the Internet café, The Digital Brew. I walked up to the computer, and typed in the website, "www.TheWorldPortable.com."  
As I logged in, some man slammed the back of my head, knocking me unconscious. The man looked at me right before I was in La-La Land. He had eyes deeper than darkness. This was a coma victim that Morganna had taken into control…

I watched, helplessly, as he logged into my character data and caused chaos with my character.

----------------------

(Sakuya's POV)

            I had just logged in, and I met with Emai Li and Kelly. I also met another boy who I didn't recognize. I was told it was Ryan, and that he was under the effects of amnesia. I couldn't tell him what he did while under HER control.

*

(Namie Amuro – Put 'Em Up)

"Hold up." Emily began to walk away. Then, the screen got fuzzy, and a weird Data Bug appeared. I wondered what it was doing in a town, but then it warped the 4 of us to a strange area.

-------------------

(Kelly's POV)

            The Data Bug was here for Ryan… I knew it. No, I wouldn't allow for it to get him! I grabbed his hand, and ran with him. Sakuya and Emai Li stayed to fight. "Thanks you…" I whispered to them as I ran by. We ran to a hidden fortress. The thing was run down, but we sat there anyways. I laid my head on Ryan's shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss, but… what're you doing?" I said nothing, I just laid there. Ryan wouldn't leave… He was with me again! I wouldn't let him go! I heard a rumble, and without warning, the Data Bug, the Re&%^ber*^c#, reached for us. Sakuya and Emai were hot on its tail. I ran with Ryan, but I tripped. Ryan sat beside me, prepared to shield me. All of a sudden, I heard a voice from the heavens: "Eat this! Data Drain!" Kite revealed the true monster, The Remembrance. It lunged at Ryan and I. There was no escape. Ryan, however, jumped in the way of the monster, causing it to die. Ryan, however… His clothes turned black, and his Golden Yasha went into Emai Li's item inventory. He was in his ninja state, minus the hood. He looked down at us. "Fools… I'll kill you all!" He lunged at us.

*

(Third-Person POV)

Kelly began to sob. "Ryan…" Kite got in the way, and fended off Ryan. All of a sudden, a girl in black attacked also. It was Aki Michiru. Emai Li fended her off, and Kelly and Sakuya escaped.

------------------------

(Nina's POV)

"Bastard!" I yelled. I awoke, and slammed the man's head into a wall, and regained control of my character. I began to help fend off the boy in black. I apologized, and gave them my member address.

----------------------

(Third-Person POV)

            Ryan hunted out Kelly and Sakuya. Something was holding him back, however. He dropped, and sat still. He couldn't move. Kelly ran up to him, and tried to help him up. He looked up at her. "Not... much time… Morganna… taking me again!" He Gated Out. Kelly looked up at the stars. The field was silent. Kelly appeared to scream. 

--------------------------

(Akino Arai – Kanaete)

            "Kelly… Come to the place we met…" Kelly heard Ryan say in her head. She did so. She walked to the old ruins of her Middle School. Memories flooded back. 

----------

"You'll be working in pairs. Chris Marakon, you'll be with Arala Harako. Ryan Walker, you'll be with Kelly Paralay…" Kelly walked up to Ryan. "Hi! Let's get started!"

----------

"Ahhh! I forgot my lunch money!" Kelly freaked out. Ryan walked up to her. "Here, this one's on me." Kelly smiled.

--------

The graduation day had arrived. The awards had been given, and everyone was saying goodbye. Kelly walked up to Ryan and Chris. "Ryan, Chris…. You have to promise me something… That wherever we are, we'll always be together in heart, and we'll always remember each other." Chris and Ryan both nodded. Kelly nodded also. "Thanks." Also, if we ever get separated, and we lose track of each other, we'll meet at that old cherry blossom tree outside homeroom.

-------

*

(Cowboy Bebop – Call Me Call Me)

            Kelly walked into an open space. She saw the lone cherry blossom tree near it. It was her old homeroom. "This place… It holds so many memories…" Kelly looked around. She found an old desk. She placed in front of the ruined right wall, where she Ryan, and Chris all sat in homeroom and English. She found two more, and set them by her. She heard footsteps. "Hey, what was our homework again? I need to finish it before Mrs. Krahe gets in here!" Chris sat down and chuckled. _Chris… You always did procrastinate with  your homework… _ "Chris… I don't know if what were doing is helping Ryan at all. It seems to be causing him more pain…" Kelly laid on Chris's shoulder. "Kelly, I don't think he'd want to be controlled. I'm sure he'd endure all the stress in the world to be with us. Now come on, I'll go buy you a soda. This one's on me."

_                                    What can I do?_

_                                   To get me, to you?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Episode Preview:

Aki Michiru: We go for Innis's he- uhh… whatever he thinks with!

Chris: And a group of us go to find Ryan, and are caught in a trap: a fight with Cubia!

Helba: The core! Aim for the Cubia Core!

Kite: Also, Lios is introduced.

BlackRose: Urgh! I don't like him!

Next Episode:

                            Mirage Master Innis

Lios: Great, my adoring fans. *sarcasm is evident*

Mistral: Bad! *clonks him on the head with her staff*


End file.
